I don't belong here
by ibowtiesandfezes
Summary: Agatha doesn't think the belongs in the School for Good. Takes place during book one after she sets the wish fish free, and talks with Professsor Dovey.


_The book goes on to explain Agatha's adventures at the school for good. I think that the story needed another chapter expressing how Agatha felt about her setting. There were multiple chapters about Sophe's contradictions with the School for Evil, but there weren't as much with Agatha. I liked the subtle hinting that they both were in the right schools, but I think we needed more insight on the transitions to acceptance. This would be a chapter, after Agatha talks with Professor Dovey after her Animal Communications challenge._

Agatha gazed miserably out of the window. She looked out of the window of her room, and she saw Beatrix, with her beautiful tan skin and golden curls, talking to Tedros. Agatha couldn't help but despise both of them. The perfect prince and princess. All the students loved Beatrix and Tedros. All of the students avoided Agatha, and called her a mistake. She looked at her reflection with disgust. Her greasy black hair was a mess, and her hideous clump shoes contradicting the other girls' dainty slippers. She missed home.

She missed Callis. She loved her mother very much. Her mother was a freak, just like her. Callis had the same greasy, black hair and bug eyes. They lived on a house on a graveyard, when the rest of the town would call them witches, but her mother had never been bothered. Her mother had always belived Agatha would be a fairy tale witch. Everyone also belived that Agatha was a witch. Yet, she had wound up in the School for Good, where princesses and princes came to become fairy tale legends. Yet she was here, and her beatiful and fair best friend, Sophie was at the fearsom School for Evil, for storybook villans.

Sophie. The one person that made Agatha feel ordinary. All of the children in Galvadon pointed their grubby fingers at Agatha and laughed, but not Sophie. Sophie would skip joyfully up to Agatha's house and bring her snacks. Then, they would go on walks together. On their way home, Sophie would talk about how she couldn't wait to become a princess, and leave Galvadon forever. She had gotten half of her wish, but contrary to what everyone thought would happen, Agatha was chosen for good, and Sophie for evil.

Agatha still questioned why she was chosen for good. All of the other kids there were flawless and beautiful, and looked as if they had just stepped out of a storybook. She looked like a witch. Sopie looked like a princess. It should have been Sophe here, not her. Everyone thought Agatha was a witch, with an evil soul. People ridiculed Agatha, because she lived on a graveyard, was ugly, wore all black, and had pale skin and bugy eyes. No one but Sophie an her mother bothered to look deeper.

Then, she remebered what Professor Dovey said. All of the other princesses had wished for boys, but she had wished for the fish to be freed from the enchantment, making the fish human again. Agatha had been the only girl not thinking of herself. Then there was the gargoyle. Professor Dovey had commented on how it took a truly good soul to sit and talk to a gargoyle. Then she also added that Agatha even saved the gargoyle, while most girls would have called for a prince to kill the gargoyle, Agatha listened and granted its wish to be human.

Unfourtunately, there was vile Tedros, who had killed the gargoyle, before it colud become a boy. All of the other girls would have thanked Tedros for his heroism, but not Agatha. Agatha screamed at Tedros, and blamed him for senslessly murdering a little boy. She even punched him. Then, Tedros told everyone about it. The teasing got worse, with Tedros and his prince pals constantly harassing Agatha. Beatrix and the other girls were no better, with wispers and pointing.

Agatha thought of Sophie again. She thought of how much more Sophie would have fit in here. She would be like the rest of the girls. She deserved to be here more Agatha did. Agatha knew she was supposed be in the School for Evil, with the other outcasts. She would fit in there, no more teasing, no more ridicule. She would be normal, ordinary, and Sophie would get the school she always dreamed of. Which made Agatha question, why was she here? Because she certianly didn't belong. The weed among flowers.


End file.
